Without Restraints
by pixelx
Summary: Irukaka oneshot. If it was love between each other, they never held back. Written for Valentine's Day.


**Disclaimer:** The character Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi belong to Kishimoto Masashi. No profit was being made from the submission.

Fic written for Valentine's Day last month. Well, for me it was more like Single Awareness Day. XP

Hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

The sun had already set when Iruka reached the front door of his and Kakashi's shared apartment. The brunet hurriedly took off his sandals, shouting a 'tadaima' and headed straight to the kitchen once he deposited his bag, flak jacket and weapon pouches in the living room. It was his turn to make dinner tonight and he was late, and further adding to his problems, the academy sensei hadn't bought any groceries this week. Mentally checking if there was any food in the fridge or in the cabinet, Iruka sighed as he settled for a simple dish of white rice, miso soup and canned sardines instead.

Kakashi had just returned from his one week mission and, Iruka wished that he had a better and healthy food to feed his tired lover. But his jobs in the Academy and Mission Room had kept him busy. It was almost at the end of the year; he, Kotetsu and Izumo had been assisting Shizune-san to compile this year's records to present in front of the Hokage and the council. Mission statistics, the cumulative annual income, Human Resource reports, Budgets and in addition to that, he also had to write reports about the Academy student's progresses, presenting new curriculum for Hokage's approval and Academy's budget for the next year.

Assuming that his lover was resting in their bedroom, Iruka entered the kitchen, too preoccupied with his thought, the chuunin did not even noticed the lit kitchen nor did he registered the sweet aroma of food coming from the said room.

"Okaeri."

Iruka jerked his head towards the voice and was greeted by the pale man standing beside the dining table with his dark blue apron. The table itself had dinner served on it; white rice, salad, steamed unagi, yakitori, miso soup and puddings as desserts

"Kakashi?" Iruka merely watched as his silver haired lover took off his apron and walked over to him and gave him a welcome home kiss. He was still dumbfounded at the feast in front of him.

"I just thought of cooking something good, that's all. It has been a while since we had dinner together and don't apologize, Iruka. I understand that you're busy since it's almost the end of the year. And since I'm free now, I might as well make the food." Kakashi placed fingers over his lover's lips to silence any protest from him.

"But you've just returned. Surely you're more tired than me. You should rest." Iruka protested. He looked at him up and down, checking for any sign of injuries and wounds with worried eyes.

"Maa, Ru-run. It was just an escort mission. Nothing happened, just time consuming, really." Kakashi pulled the younger man closer against him and smiled charmingly, warmed by the look of worried in his lover's face. The ex-anbu was still getting used to be cared by the brunet.

"I'm glad." Iruka sighed in relief, looping his arms around Kakashi's neck and pulled the pale man towards him once more to give him a proper welcome home kiss.

"Besides, let me take care of you once in a while. Don't you think so too, Ru-run?"

Once the kiss was broken, Kakashi steered the younger man towards a chair and started to serve him rice. Iruka just chuckled lightly and waited until they were ready to eat.

"Thank you, Kashi."

"Don't mention it."

****

Rarely had the handsome pale face burnt so red. His shoulders shook with a restraint control and hands clutched tight by his sides. His wiry muscles coiled in tense under his uniforms and his nostrils flared from harsh breathing. Angular jaw clenched and teeth grinding rapidly behind his mask, trying to stop himself from throwing out words he would surely regret later.

Lone eye was sharp piercing through his lover and Iruka was almost afraid that he would be harmed, but the brunet stood tall, stubbornly holding to his decision. His own brown orbs darkened and the scar across his nose hid behind his flushed skin. Broad shoulders squared in defense and back stiffly straight.

A few seconds had passed in silence and both man hadn't move from their spots, unwilling to yield. Without words, Kakashi turned away and left their shared apartment.

It was always like that, whenever they had an argument, whenever neither of them would back down from their decisions, Kakashi would leave their apartment silently, hoping to cool down. Once Iruka was alone, he would start on a cleaning spree, anything that would take off his mind from his anger and redirected it towards doing something productive.

Night soon approached when Kakashi had finally returned. Closing the front door behind him, the silver haired man walked through the hallway. He ignored the strong smell of bleach and the flower scented air freshener in the apartment as he padded quietly to the bedroom. He pushed the door slowly and wasn't surprise to see his brunet lover sitting on their bed and staring at nothing. Upon hearing the door creaked, brown ponytail swayed aside following the turning head.

Kakashi swallowed at the sight in front of him. His heart clenched painfully at the sorrowful brown eyes and the older man went straight to his lover. Strong arms wrapped hesitantly around the younger man. When he didn't received any resistance, Kakashi relaxed slightly and hugged him tighter against his chest, resting his chin on the broad shoulder and closing his eye. Earthy scent with a hint of chalk dust and ink further calmed his rapid beating heart.

When none of them spoke, Kakashi opened his mouth to speak.

"We can paint the living room light blue if you want."

_I'm sorry I hurt you._

It was as close to apology as Kakashi could manage and Iruka understood. He exhaled his held breath and tension finally left his own frame. The tan man leaned back against the jounin and planted a kiss on the silver crown before he too apologized in a small voice.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Kakashi."

Kakashi shook his head and hugged him tighter.

"I was being stubborn."

"We both were being stubborn, Kakashi. Let's compromise. I'll choose for the living room and you'll choose for the bedroom. How was that sound?"

Kakashi gave a small nod and kissed the tan neck in front of him.

"That's very diplomatic, sensei. I like that." He couldn't help but teased the younger man.

As fast as their disagreement had escalated, the same could be said when they made up. Both Kakashi and Iruka knew that what they had was too precious to let go over any arguments or disagreements, too important for them to purposely hurt each other. Iruka turned in his embrace, pulled down his mask and gave him a kiss. Soon, the kiss turned passionate as tongues were involved, wrestling each other in a mock battle. Then, teeth started to clash and when the need for oxygen was too great to be ignored, both reluctantly broke the kiss, leaving them breathless and eyes clouded with love coated with lust.

"So, how about some make up sex, sensei?"

Iruka smacked him at the arm.

"Don't call me in that tone." He admonished.

And besides, their make up sex was always mind blowing after such an argument.

****

Harsh pants echoed through out the room, resulted from their frenzy coupling. Kakashi spread his legs wider, bringing his lover deeper inside him. The thick shaft never failed to brush his sweet spot at every stroke and create white sparks, blinding his eyes.

Occasionally, the silver haired man moaned brokenly when he couldn't hold it in any longer. Fingernails dug deeper into tan broad shoulder as his other hand formed a fist inside his mouth to curb any imminent sound, head tilted away and cheeks flushed red.

"Let it out, Kashi." Soft kisses were peppered all over his face in turned with licks and nips at the corner of his lips, coaxing the pale man to meet his kiss. They shared a short kiss before Kakashi broke it to take a gulp of air.

"Nnh...Ruka, harder. Almost there." Kakashi gasped in surprise as thick fingers wrapped around his hard shaft and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. He crossed his long legs on the muscled back and pulled the man closer above him. His hands now hanged onto tan shoulder for his dear life.

"Together, okay." Iruka grunted at the pain on his back and received a nod from the man below him. There'd be surely marks once this was over. Seeing that beautiful face contorted in pleasure and his lone eye hazed with lust, Iruka couldn't help but bent down again and captured the swollen lips in a searing kiss. His own tongue darted out to meet Kakashi's in his warm cavern, ignoring the need for air as much as he could.

The kiss broke and Kakashi threw his head back, he eyes shut tight as if to block the blinding light behind his eyelids. Pressure built at his groin and his back instinctively arched signalling his pent up release. The pale man bucked his hips violently one last time before he screamed. In his haziness, he heard moan from his lover and felt the warm liquid inside him as well as on his stomach.

They fell down from their euphoria together, both were panting harshly, trying to gather their own breath. Kakashi whimpered as Iruka gently pulled out and sighed as the warm liquid trickled down his thighs. His body was still thrumming from his orgasm and his skin was hyper sensitive. The older man ignored the sweats on his skin, eyes still closed from bliss and body laid lack on their bed. Warm hand brushed off his silver bangs from his temple and Kakashi opened his eye only to meet the gaze from warm brown eyes filled with love and affection.

"I love you Kakashi."

His lone eye widened at the rarely said declaration, before it softened.

"I love you too, Iruka."

They shared a chaste yet loving kiss before both of them burrowed under the blanket and fell asleep in each other's arm.

****

"So, what's your plan with Kakashi today?"

It was late afternoon, and Iruka was manning the mission room as usual. And right now he was under the scrutiny of one nosey senbon sucking tokubetsu jounin.

"We're having ramen, once my shift is over." The brunet chuunin answered the question without lifting his head from the report he was reading.

"That's it?"

Hearing the bewilderment from Genma, Iruka flicked his gaze towards the older man before stamping the approval stamp on the paper and put it with the other completed mission reports.

"Yes. Should there be more?"

"Iruka, do you know what day is today?"

"Saturday?"

"No. the occasion." Genma was exasperated by now.

"Uhm." Iruka made a motion to check today's events.

"A daimyo from Bird country is visiting Konoha right now. They were having a meeting with Tsunade-sama. I don't see how that got to do with me."

"You're serious?"

"Yup." even if he said that he couldn't help the amusement from showing in his brown eyes.

"Haha, very funny Iruka. So speak up. Any special plan with that jounin lover of yours?" Genma leaned forwards, wriggling his eyebrows which remarkably were in synch with the movement of his senbon. Iruka considered him lucky because there was no one queuing behind the special jounin or else he would personally throw him out of the room for disrupting his work.

"There was no special plan, Genma-san. Seriously we don't see the point in celebrating Valentine's Day. To show how much we love each other? We show it to each other every day as much as we can, so there's no different with this day from any other day." The academy teacher tried his best to will his blush down and looked at the man in front of him with indifference. Because living with his boyfriend had at least taught him some useful habit of each other.

"That's creepy, you know? Anyway, I've got to go. You know what they said, love is in the air and lust is not too far away. If you can't find love today, you can make do with lust, and chocolate. Have a nice day, Iruka."

"Same with you Genma-san. Have a nice day." The tan chuunin just chuckled in amusement at his antics and returned to his task. He was looking forward to their Ramen-date today.


End file.
